1. Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling In-Device Coexistence interference in a wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Background
In order to support an increased transmission capacity, 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) or IEEE 802.16m needs a extended bandwidth thereof up to 20 MHz or more in recent years. The bandwidth may need to increase so as to increase the transmission capacity, but supporting a large bandwidth even when a required service level is low may cause large power consumption. With regard to it, technical trade-off may occur.
Also, in recent years, as functions of a single terminal have been advanced and complicated, the user can communicate with a plurality of network systems simultaneously by using only the single terminal and user convenience has increased. However, when one terminal performs communication on a plurality of network system bands simultaneously, In-Device Coexistence interference (IDC) may occur. The in-device coexistence interference (IDC) means interference when transmission in any one frequency band interferes in reception in another frequency band. For example, the in-device coexistence interference may occur between a Bluetooth system band and a 802.16 system band when one terminal supports both a Bluetooth system and a 802.16 system.
However, in recent wireless network system, coordinating IDC interference have not been determined yet. So, a solution to avoid or control in-device coexistence interference is needed.